Waiting it Out
by W.S.Sketcher
Summary: In attempting to escape from Kubra Alex fakes her death and Piper is left to pick up the pieces. ( a slight shift in post s2, Piper never turned Alex in.) slowburn Vauseman
1. Chapter 1

"Inmate Chapman follow me please." Officer Bennett said silently, tapping Piper on the shoulder. She looked back and forth from Nicky to Morello with a questioning look. Nicky shrugged her shoulders,

" Good luck Chapman." Piper was led away briskly by Bennet, his posture a bit more uptight that usual. She was led silently through the prison, direction in Caputo's new office

"Chapman," greeted Caputo with a grimace. "You have a call from an ex-inmate, you have four minutes." Caputo handed her the phone, leaving the room with Bennet behind. The phone let out a windy static and a faded echo of the city, seemingly far away. The noise was broken by a ragged but audible voice

"Pipes?" She knew it.. Alex. Crying.

"Oh my god Alex are you alright?" A heavy sob was heard in the background.

"No... listen Piper, I can't stay for long but I wanted to say something..." She drew a heavy breath in.

"Alex, whats going on.. what are you doing?" Piper was on the verge of crying now too, she was scared.

"Piper I love you. Please know that, I love you Piper Chapman and I want you to know this isn't your fault."

" Alex what the fuck is going on?! " Piper screamed into the phone, "Alex **ANSWER ME**!"

" Im sorry..." The phone line went dead except for whistling of the wind into the speaker. Silence. The crunch of bone interrupted the static, and screams from several people ricoched through the dead sound. Piper's mind raced, _was Alex dead? No. No.. Please no she can't be._

"Hello?" A man's voice. Piper was hesitant- her voice shaking.

"W-Where is A-Alex?" The man was silent, only for a moment.

"I'm sorry... It looks like your friend-" He sighed, "Your friend is dead."

"No...no, **NO! _LIAR!_** " Piper screamed into the phone until she was torn back by Bennett.

" Inmate- calm THE _FUCK_ down!" Caputo rushed in as Piper balled her eyes out, screaming non-sensical words at nothing. Bennett looked at Caputo and back at Piper, whom was curled into a ball on the ground- now silent. The newly appointed Executive Assistant Warden sighed,

" Put her in SHU until she calms down- suicide watch.

* * *

Breakfast was over, there was still no sign of Chapman and Morello was worried. She briskly walked the B dorm, gone. Bathrooms, gone. She was about to check the yard but the shuffling of boots interrupted her- it was Bennett, "Morello work started five minutes ago, thats a shot." Her eyes widened but remembered Bennett was the one to take Chapman.

"...Officer Bennett? What happened to Chapman?" Bennett was silent for a moment, he muttered

"In the SHU, suicide watch... **Now get back to work inmate."** Morello hurried down the corridor to work. This was not good at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Please read: Chapters will be put up every 5 days. Cant thank you guys enough for the response to this, it means so so much.**

 **p.s.: this chapter is longer, and I hope to go for a thousand a chapter. Feel free to suggest and critique my plot, my main goal is to keep you guys happy as much as I am with this.**

* * *

"I can't thank you enough Mark." said Alex, looking gratefully at her accomplice. He grunted begrudgingly, washing up the fake blood from the ambulance floor.

"Alex, not to be rude or anything; but this is the end of the line. Yes, your mother had me prom-" Alex interrupted him, used to the long and elaborated speech that her godfather gave every time she asked him for help.

"I got it, this is the last time. Though my head would probably have a hole through it by now if it wasn't for you, I own you one. " He rolled his eyes, grunting again as the ambulance stopped. A shout from the front of the ambulance broke the silence.

"Alright Vause, time to get off. Theres a place across the street that'll hook you up with the rest of your needs. " She gave a word of thanks to the duo and a kiss on the cheek to Mark. Alex jumped out the back of the ambulance, quickly walking across the street.

"Alex!" Mark called, having the brunette turn on her heels. He paused for a second, "Good luck."

* * *

Life in the prison continued on for the next three weeks, but underlying tension was quick to surface with the inmates who cared about Piper. To the dislike of Morello, Nicky, and Red, rumors spread throughout the prison that Piper had tried to commit suicide by attacking a guard. Many said the the bitch had finally gone bat-shit crazy. By popular opinion all agreed that Chapman was never to be seen again, except in a body bag.

The morning Chapman got out of SHU was familiar to her, the many stares and silent judgments being made as she made her way to the bunks. _This is only going to get worse by the day._ Entering the dining hall, Piper was silent as she went down the line. _Lets get this over with..._ A gravely voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Holy shit... Chapman!" It was Murphy, one of Red's girls. Piper mumbled a silent word of greeting and thank you as Murphy added an extra biscuit in congrats for getting out. Murphy's outburst was heard by the surrounding inmates. The staring continued as Piper made her way to the usual table. Even Morello stared as she sat down. Red broke the silence,

"You look like shit." A murmur of agreement rose up from both Morello and Nicky as Piper looked down at the food. With a quick glance up she could only see the pity in their faces. Piper was quick to respond, her face contorted in anger.

"Don't even fucking ask." The concerned face of Red hardened. Nicky shared the same expression while Morello seemed offended. They took care of their own, and it was clear that Piper needed them. The problem was getting her to let them actually help. Nicky sighed, _if only we had Vause_. The silence continued until breakfast was over. Chapman was the first to leave when the bell rang, quickly followed by Nicky.

"Y'know your not getting out of this College." Piper quickened her pace down the corridor and turning the corner. It was clear Nicky wasn't going to give this up, and if Piper didn't get away it was going to be a shit storm.

"Nicky its called Prison for a reason, the main reason is to not get out. Now fuck off." This struck a chord with Nicky, leaving the corridor silent except for the clap of their own footsteps. The silence was unnerving as they made their way to electrical. This wasn't right, and Piper knew it. But Nicky and the others didn't need to know, it was for the best. Right?

As Piper moved her towards the electrical door Nicky shoved her up against it. "Listen Chapman, " Her elbow shoved harder into Piper's back. " _I get it_ , alright. _I get_ that this place makes you feel like your a fuck up and your never getting out, that maybe its for the best. But seriously, _fuck that_. I for one know what its like to want to let go, thats why I have Red, and thats why you have me. _We take care of our own_. " With that she lifted off Piper and opened the door to electrical to begin another days work.

* * *

 **AN- Mark is my own character, he's kinda just there for plot movement . but in a somewhat perfect world Alex has a godfather who only has done his job when he really needed too, and by the time Alex's mom died she was already an adult, leaving him as an asset in Alex's escape from Kubra. Likely we'll never see him again.**


End file.
